Estamos de vuelta
by Pizza lover 86
Summary: Los Alien vuelven a la Tierra para encontrarse de nuevo con las mew mew y tener una vida normal allí. Pero se encontrarán con una pequeña sorpresa.


**Estamos de vuelta**

**Tokyo Mew Mew no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, exepto Eiko :P**

**¡TA-TAAAAAAAAAAAN! Mi primer fanfic publicado, si está muy feo diganmelo con ternura, y si les gusta me lo dicen como quieran ^w^**

**Capítulo 1: **

_Regresé por ti_

**Zakuro POV:**

Si, no se esperaban que el POV sea mio, pero aquí me tienen; lista para empezar con la historia.

Resulta que ya pasaron… creo que tres años desde que los aliens se fueron. Pero el grupo sigue formado, trabajamos en el café y nos convertimos en Mew Mew cuando tenemos que hacerlo. Aún así, algunas cosas cambiaron, pero no grandes cambios, porque siguen siendo las mismas personas con las mismas personalidades. Para hacerlo más organizado voy a hablar de persona en persona.

-Ichigo: Ella ya tiene 16 años. Sigue teniendo esa personalidad alegre y entusiasta típico de ella. Rompió con Aoyama por razones que no nos quiso decir, pero son amigos muy cercanos y pasan mucho tiempo juntos.

-Mint: tiene 15 años. Para su cumpleaños hizo una fiesta tan grande y famosa qu sería mejor no hablar de ella. Sigue siendo una chica orgullosa, pero maduró un poco y debes en cuando ayuda en el café también.

-Lettuce: 17 años. Una chica dulce que me inspira ternura, ya no es tan torpe como antes. Pero lo que veo, es que debes en cuando mira hacia el cielo o se traba pensando en algo y luego se cae o algo así.

-Pudding: 13 años. Sigue siendo infantil e hiperactiva, también habla en tercera persona. Lo único en lo que cambió es que no dice na no da y anda muy apegada a un amiguito suyo de la escuela.

-yo: nada (19 años)

Al fin terminé, ahora la que hace este fanfic va a a cambiar de POV porque sino voy a morir y volveré como espíritu a maldecirla por haberme matado (**N/A: ¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo Zakuro-Chan!)**

**Ichigo POV:**

Ichigo:-¡AH! ¡YA ES TARDE!-grité al ver que pasaron 10 minutos de la hora a la que tenía que ir al café-gomenasai Aoyama-Kun, tengo que ir al café Mew

Aoyama:-entiendo. Ve tranquila, hasta mañana

Ichigo:-gracias-salí corriendo-¡Hasta mañana!-que buen amigo que es aoyama-Kun, es casi como un comprensivo hermano mayor.

En cuanto llegué, me encontré con la cara enojada de Shirogane

Shirogane:-¿¡HASTA CUANDO PIENSAS LLEGAR TARDE? ¡YA ERES GRANDECITA! ¡DEBERIAS EMPEZAR A MADURAR!-gritó hecho chibi

Ichigo:-¡No es mi culpa Shirogane-demonio! ¡Solo me distraje un poco! ¿Eh?-miré el cartel rosa que hay delante de la puerta y decía "cerrado"-¡SHIROGANE! ¿¡POR QUE ME REGAÑAS SI ESTA CERRADO?

Shirogane:-solo entra-entrando, yo lo seguí hechando humo

En cuanto entré, pude ver como Mint tomaba té mientras charlaba, Lettuce miraba al piso con la cara roja, Zakuro estaba apoyada en la pared, pudding estaba comiendo una torta al lado de… ¿¡Taruto? ¿¡PAI? Significa… significa…

Kish:-¡Koneko-Chan!-sentí un peso en mi espalda y unos brazos palidos me rodearon

Ichigo:-¿K-K-K-K-K-Kish? O/O

Mint:-Ichigo, ¿Cuándo aprenderas a no hacer preguntas tan estúpidas?

Ichigo:-¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIII?-grité al cielo

**Normal POV:**

Ichigo:-ya entiendo-dijo comiendo una tarta de fresa-¿Y dónde vivirán?

Taruto:-no te importa vejestorio

Ichigo:-¿vejestorio?-susurrando con enojo-¡PARA TU INFORMACION, ENANO, AHORA TIENES LA MISMA EDAD DE CUANDO ME DECIAS VIEJA! ¡ASÍ QUE AHORA TU ERES UN VIEJO!

Taruto:-no me hagas reír viejita, tu siempre serás mas vieja no importa cuanto crezca-con una aura oscura detrás de el y los ojos brillando. Mientras que Ichigo caía al piso como una hoja que se lleva el viento

Kish:-y tu seguirás siendo siempre el más enano, así que deja de molestar Taruto-dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza

Taruto:-¡URUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!

Mint:-te aquivocas Kish, Taruto no es el más enano

Kish:-¿A qué te refieres? Si pudding siempre fue un poco más alta que el enano este

Ichigo:-cierto, todavía no les contamos-golpeando suavemente un puño sobre su otra mano plana

Taruto:-¿Qué cosa?-entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una niña con ropa que parecía de chico, pelo hasta un poco después de los hombros marrón y ojos verdes algo gatunos

¿?:-¡Aún con este cuerpo…LLEGUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Shirogane:-tarde de nuevo

¿?:-¿¡EN SERIO?

Lettuce:-Eiko-san no tiene remedio ^^

Kish Taruto y Pai:-¿Quién?

**Continuará…**

**¿Y? feo para mí, pero voy a mejorar los otros. Así que no se preocupen ^w^**


End file.
